


Desire

by liliesinred



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bettycooper, bughead - Fandom, jugheadjones - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Beach Sex, Camping, College, Extended Scenes, F/M, First Time, I Love You, Pool Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Some Fluff, dirty - Freeform, friends?, get off my couch, i don’t care what you do it’s your body, oneshots, other character appearances - Freeform, shower, sleepover, what are you watching?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinred/pseuds/liliesinred
Summary: Sinfully dirty oneshots. Mostly smut, but I plan to incorporate some fluff.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	1. How can I make it up to you?

The scene we deserved from 4x10. it's what betty would've wanted.

"Oh, so I messed up a classic B and V scam?" Jughead asked, resting his hands on Betty's shoulders and trying to understand her. 

She rolled her eyes and murmured, "Mhm," and met his eyes again. 

His hands traveled closer to her neck, thumbs fumbling with the fabric of her cream turtleneck, "How can I make it up to you?" 

Her eyes raked down his body and laid on the waistband of his pants for a fragment of a second before letting a white lie slip, "I don't think there's anything you can do. I'll ju-" She stopped as his hand landed on her thigh, squeezing gently as it smoothed up and under her tight brown dress. "Maybe that," she licked her lips. 

"Oh yeah?" He teased, leaning closer to her and her body slowly began to lean back in anticipation. Her tongue dragged along the sharp edge of her front teeth as she answered with a mhmmm. His hands swiftly pushed away her headset and the other few objects littered on the desk before he laid her down. 

She reached up and pulled off his beanie while he was slipping off the straps of her dress and forcing it down her body when her soft, worried voice stopped him, "Jug, don't, someone could walk in, we gotta be quick." She ordered him and he stopped with her dress.

"I'll just lock the door." 

She sighed, "The lock's broken," She informed him, but he looked at her skeptically. He rushed to the door and switched the lock shut, so he smirked. "I've tried," She responded to his cocky confidence and he pulled on the door to check, but she was right, it was broken and the door flew open. 

"Shit," Jug swore and pushed it shut again. "Hold on, you've tried? When would you ever need to lock the door?" His eyes took a mental snapshot of Betty laying out on the desk, legs wide and waiting. 

She groaned and threw her hands to cover her blushing face, "Sometimes I get an itch while at school... and you're not here to scratch it." She mumbled in embarrassment, feeling slightly mortified. They'd never talked about what they did to themselves while Jug was away and suddenly the idea of her feeling herself and the scene laying before Jug was just about enough to make him spill in his pants. 

"Show me," he ordered blatantly. 

Her eyes widened, "W-what?" He shrugged and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms impatiently. He could practically see the lightbulb illuminate in Betty's mind when she understood. She smirked, biting her lip and let her hand wander to her heat. She raised a brow in enticement and huffed a laugh when she noticed Jug shifting his weight from one leg to the other nervously, something he often did when she provoked him in public. 

Her hand slipped into her underwear and she let out a noiseless breath when she felt her very own fingers in her silky folds, but in her mind she was imagining Jughead doing the deed. 

He watched her in shock and entrancement, and as her left leg rose and landed her foot on the chair, he knew she was opening herself more and providing more depth. And by god, the thought of her doing that for a certain part of him was enough to give up. 

He walked over lazily, giving her more time to bring herself to a finish, but she was nowhere near. She would never finish on her own while he was so close. 

A smirk played on his cheeks, "Just think about that stupid face Brett will have when we kick his ass tomorrow," He exclaimed in the adrenaline that seemed to overwhelm the room. 

Betty pulled her hand out from her heat instantly, placing her two honey-coated fingers on his lips to shut him up, then pried through his lips and put them in his mouth, "I don't ever wanna think about Brett or his ass while I've got my hands down south, understand?" He nodded without hesitation, tasting her in his mouth was just as arousing as watching her. 

Finally, he hovered over her on the desk and they kissed each other quickly, both of them hot and feeling weighted down. "We gotta be quick." Jug reminded her, and she nodded. 

She quickly undid his pants and he dragged her panties to her knees and he slid into her the first moment possible. Betty let out a cry with the stretch she had been missing, and their eyes widened with the sound. People were still at school, possibly in the hallway and that was easily audible through the thin walls. Jug's hand quickly raced to cover her mouth to muffle her moans and Betty did the same to him. 

He thrusted into her, enjoying the extra depth with her leg out of the way. The wait was definitely worth it because she was tighter than ever and she could easily notice the difference in his movements, they were rushed, but long as he was trying to savor the sensation. 

Betty's walls began to clench tighter as she neared her release, and Jug could feel it, "Wait."

"I can't," She moaned through his fingers. 

His other hand was shoving up her shirt in revolt of their earlier conversation and he bent down, his teeth biting at her nipple through her lacy bra, causing her to clench harder and release, his following right after hers. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and kissed her lazily before pulling his member out, and she held on, milking him slowly. "Jesus, I missed you," He whispered breathlessly in response. 

She pulled him back down for another kiss and then let go. "I missed you, too."


	2. I am not doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one too many weeks of work since Betty and Jughead had time to enjoy each other, but a certain distraction helps her through it.

Betty stepped into the tub just as she turned the shower on, swiftly flinging the clear shower curtain shut to avoid a mess. She massaged shampoo into her roots until it was foamy and let the water rinse it out, trickling down her fatigued body. 

She let out an exasperated sigh and stood still, steamy water coating her skin. It had been the longest, and most frustrating work week in months. Plus, the week before was filled to the brim with meetings, and suddenly being a newspaper editor didn't seem as appealing. Hell, it just kept her from her husband for over two weeks. He'd get home all hours of day and night from his bartending gig, and crash while she edited some writer's shit show. But it paid well, and that's all they cared about. 

She rinsed her vanilla body wash off as the conditioner moisturized her blonde locks, and while doing so, her fingers brushed up against a certain area which had been missing it's attention. She smirked, getting distracted and let her mind and fingers wander to the fantasy. 

No, she told herself, you're married, just wait til Saturday night and he'll treat you, she sighed and turned around to wash the conditioner out. 

After she finishing bathing herself, she just stood bored, facing the tiled wall as water splashed down on her. Her eyes squinted as they traveled to the moveable shower head, which held three nobs. Without thinking, her hand flipped the button and a light, flowering stream came from the metal machinery. She rotated it to the second nub, harder, then the third. 

Betty pulled the head out of the holder and used it on her hand, the water pressure leading ideas to race through her sexually frustrated mind.

"I am not doing this," She muttered as she sat and lay in the bathtub, while she was indeed doing it. She pushed the shower curtain open so she could rest her arm on the side of the tub.

She held the shower head over her core, and her head fell back with a noiseless breath. The water coming so aggressively from so close made her body ache for some sort of friction, but this is what she got, and it sure as hell was working. 

A few streams of water poured roughly right onto her clit and the rest through her folds. She was dripping already, and not in a shower type of way—not a bubbles and water way. She breathed loudly. Her naked chest rising and falling faster and faster with each second. 

"Jug," She mumbled with her eyes closed, imaging in him there. "Fuck... holy hell, jug," She moaned noisily. 

Her hand unconsciously held the water source closer to her opening and she felt like she was on the verge. Her voice became deeper, more sultry even though she was talking to herself. The heavy pressure and swelling in her heat had her climbing.

"J-jug..."

The door swung open, "Jughead!" She jumped.

"Betty?" 

He had heard noises and moans coming from the bathroom, inaudible words that worried him. So he decided to investigate, and finding his wife pleasuring herself without him was not the ideal sight.

She sat up straight, turning off the water and leaning against the cold tub and pulled her legs together. Her face flushed with heat and she didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened to explain, but she grew more and more nervous as his face became a twister of emotions. 

He was shocked, as he'd never caught her in such an act. Guilty that she had to turn to a fucking shower head over his dick, and honestly kind of turned on. 

"You have a tent," She muttered, pointing to his pants and she buried her head in her knees. 

No shit, I have a tent, he thought, any guy would if he saw you in that moment. "I- I don't know what to say." 

"Are you mad?"

"Why in hell would I be mad? It's your body. I'm just glad you were moaning my name and not some other dude's." He explained and knelt down besides the tub. 

He smirked at her and she turned her pink face away. Finally Jug chuckled about what just happened and broke the awkwardness, letting her giggle. 

"I almost finished too," She whined after a bit of silence. 

Her legs slid down the tub, exposing her shaking body. He stood quickly, determined to right his wrong, taking off his button up and shimmying out of his work jeans. 

"Get up, baby," He ordered as he pulled off his boxers, throwing all caution to the wind. 

Betty's eyes widen when she turned to see him springing free. He placed the moveable shower head back on the wall and turned on the shower, then climbed in with her. 

Jug's lips parted with a heavy breath as he looked at her, the skin he'd been missing. 

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to finish, Betts, I'm not a total asshat."

She smirked and planted her lips to his, the sweet mix of clean water and his tongue already satisfying. She raked her nails over his chest and flicked her tongue against his—she felt him twitch against her thigh and her lips smirked against his for a moment. The literal steam hanging in the room was plenty alluring to both of them.

He dragged his tongue against the edge of her top teeth and she shook, moaning softly and he kissed roughly down the wet skin of her neck. He found her breast in his mouth and she rested her head over his shoulder, her hot breath on his neck making his hair stand on end. He released her nipple in a pop and moved to the other, treating it likewise, and letting a mix of his heavy kisses and dragging teeth trail back to her mouth. 

Her hands wandered further down and she grabbed his length, "Jesus, Betty." 

She held him at her opening, hiking her leg over his hip, then the other, both begging for more with balmy groans. He grabbed her waist and pinned it against the wall, sliding into her. 

"Since when were you this tight?" He shuddered, afraid he might embarrass himself. 

"Since it's been weeks."

He grabbed her arms and pinned them up over her head, thrusting her against the wall, water sputtering down on them. 

Their lips locked again and tongues flicked each other, mingling breaths. He rocked her longingly, then quickened his pace and went back to her breasts. His tongue traced around her tight peak, then nipped at it quickly and she moaned softly into his ear. "Fuck," he growled against her skin, then reached his hand down to circle her swollen nub and she gulped. 

"I-" She choked out as an orgasm rippled through her whole body, and he followed suit, leaving them shaking against the tile for a couple breathy moments. "I love you," She whispered, clenching down as he pulled out. 

He groaned and his eyes met hers, "I love you, but you are gonna be the death of me, Mrs. Jones." 

"Happy to oblige."


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get a little too distracted with each other.

Betty and Jughead hopped off his bike and she fixed the tight skirt of her dress as it had ridden up her thighs during the ride. 

“Thank you, Jug, I missed us going on romantic dates and stuff.” She smiled smittenly and gently pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

They stood at the end of the driveway, but he couldn’t resist pulling her waist against him. He kissed her back quickly, his hands coming around and gripping her backside. 

“Your ass looks great in this dress.” He mumbled against her lips. 

She giggled, then gasped when she felt his rock hard erection nuzzled between her thighs. “Let’s go inside.” Betty broke the kiss instantly and pulled his hand for him to follow her into the house. “Now, everyone is asleep upstairs and I don’t want my screams to wake them.” She smirked, knowing her dirty talk made him ache for her more. 

Jug nodded to the couch and sat down, expecting Betty to straddle him, but she didn’t. She stood, looking down at him and licked her lips. 

“I’m in charge tonight.” She stated, feeling power course through her from the heels and tight dress that she knew would make him do anything. “Take off your shirt,” She ordered.

He unbuttoned it quickly, excited for whatever was about to happen. He could feel himself on fire underneath his layers of clothing and wanted it all off. “B-”

“No. Don’t say a word.” She said strictly, raising a brow to make sure he understood. 

Jug gulped and rested his hands on his thighs. She kicked off her heels and pulled her hair elastic off her wrist, pushing her hair from her face and off her neck into a tight, messy ponytail, and then knelt down between his legs. She teased him, rubbing his arousal over his jeans. Then slowly unzipped it, almost zipper-tooth by tooth, and pulled his jeans down his legs, along with his boxers, leaving them in a pile next to her. Her mouth watered at the sight of him, she’d only done this a few times before, but tonight felt like the night to please him. 

She smirked and kept his gaze, dragging her nails up his thighs until her hand gripped him. 

“Betts,” he shuddered. 

She leaned forward, her hot breath tingling his skin. “Uh uh uh, not a word.” 

Then she began stroking him lazily with her finger tips, getting him to twitch right before her eyes. Her face dove down and her tongue licked his length from bottom to top, and her lips wrapped around the head of him before she took him as far as she could down her throat. He groaned, his hips jerking into her and he grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him and watching her head follow his length up and down. She made sure to keep eye contact, knowing it’d mess with him more. 

He felt himself close to loosing it once her drool landed at his base and pulled her hair, getting her away from him. She sat up straight, her thumb swiping her bottom lip clean.

“What the hell, Jug?” Her eyes were furious. She was in control, she wanted to do this. 

His hand caressed her cheek, “Your lips are too innocent for that.” He told her sternly and she pouted her lip. “No.” 

“Fine,” she licked her lips clean and climbed onto his lap, “I know what else we can do though.”

“What’s that?” He asked, tugging the tiny straps of her cinched body-con dress down her shoulders and pulling at the silk, lilac fabric that hugged each and every one of her curves. 

She looked into his eyes without saying a word and let him strip her of the dress, adding it to the pile of his clothes. He looked at her body before him, completely bare besides the strip of white lace that acted foolishly as underwear, as she didn’t bother with a bra tonight. Her eyebrow raised hellishly, forcing him to rid her of the last layer, and he did just that. He found her dripping for him, his fingers ran through her folds and she wanted to let him do it, but she didn’t. 

Betty got up and looked at his member, then turned to face away.

“You wanna do that?” 

She nodded and backed up, dropping into his lap. Jug lined himself up with her and entered slowly, knowing this is something new and letting her get used to it. She leaned back into his chest, breathing quickly and beginning to move her hips against his like a dance. 

“Is this good?” She whispered seductively, turning her head and locking eye contact. 

His broad arms wrapped around her body, “Christ, it’s amazing.” He swore against her back, and kissed his way to her shoulder and up the side of her neck. His hands traveled down and found her swollen, not getting any attention, so he rubbed her in circles and flitted through her wetness. Jug stuck two fingers into her quickly as she danced on him while being buried deep inside her.

“Oh, my fuck…” her voice trailed off in a moan when he began pumping his fingers faster and jarring his hips with hers. 

Her head fell back onto his shoulder and his other hands came across her chest to play with her breasts, pinching at her peaks and squeezing. His tongue dragged up her neck again and she let out a loud moan, then quickly threw her hand to muffle her cries as she neared a quick release. It was never this fast, but the double friction he was giving her had her reeling over the edge. 

“Jug, I’m…” She breathed.

He sucked yet another bruise onto her neck as they both let go. He released into her and she spilled all over his hand. “Fuck,” Jug muttered, both of them shaking against each other. 

She kept riding them through it on both sides though, keeping her legs steady. 

He rested his head on her shoulder, looking down at the mess. “How the hell are you so good with these hips?” Jug’s breath waved across the front of her shaking body. “Damn, woman.”

“I-I’m not sure,” She moaned softly as his fingers played with her nipple again. 

They were too invested in each other to hear the soft voices coming from outside and the front door creaking open. 

Betty heard Charles’ voice shout, “What the fuck?” and she jumped off Jughead, quickly pulling a blanket to cover her body, which was now shivering without Jughead’s body heat. Jug reached a pillow at lighting speed and covered himself. 

Jellybean stood covering her eyes, “Please… please pleaseee tell me that wasn’t what I think it was!” She cried, frozen behind Charles. 

“Oh, it was.” His eyes were clenched tightly shut and he felt sick from seeing the image of his half siblings having sex on the couch. “What the fuck is wrong with you two?” He asked angrily, waving his hands around blindly as he spoke. 

“Will you shut up or you’ll wake up mom?” Betty hushed him and wrapped the blanket around her like a shower towel. She kicked her clothes behind the couch so they wouldn’t see her wet panties if they felt the unnecessary need to yell at them more.

Charles’ face grew red, “I’m surprised you didn’t wake her yourself!” His voice rose, “You two are disgusting.” 

“Please clean that couch,” Jellybean piped from behind him and they blindly found the stairs, running up as if a serial killer was chasing them.

Betty’s eyes grew wide, “That did not just happen.” She hoped she was having a nightmare. 

Jughead got up quickly and pulled on his boxers, “We deal with them in the morning, let’s just go to bed.” He picked up the pile of their clothes and began pulling Betty’s arm towards the staircase.

“No, you heard your innocent 13 year old sister who just saw us having sex, clean the damn couch.” She ordered and fell back into the chair.

She put her feet up on the coffee table and nudged the tissue box against his leg. He grabbed some tissues and started wiping away their mess. 

“Soap and water too please. It’ll be dry by morning, just do it.” She sighed, exhausted from the good fuck and terrified of what might happen at family Breakfast the next morning.


	4. Siblings pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension of the last part to hopefully ease everyone’s minds. There’s fluff, smut and family angst. Enjoy!

Betty and Jughead were laying in bed together, naked bodies entwined beneath their sheets when she the memory of the past night’s unfortunate events pined through her skull. Her head was resting on his chest and she knew he was still asleep, but figuring out what to do about Charles and Jellybean seemed far more important. 

“Jug,” She whispered, propping herself up on her elbow and slightly shaking him. 

He rolled his body against hers, “Hmm?” He groaned.

She rolled her eyes as he tried to pull her back against him, “Jughead.” Her voice was serious. 

“What’s wrong?” His eyes finally fluttered open to find her worried face.

She grimaced, “Do you even remember what happened last night?” 

“Yes, of course,” He sighed and propped himself up like she was, and looked at her, “but I think we need to just act normal today, but no kissing or touching in front of them.”

“Act normal?” Betty retorted.

He nodded and murmured, “Mhm.”

“You’re kidding, right?” The color rushed to her face, “Your sister, and our half-brother walked in on me riding off an orgasm on your fucking fingers and your dick… at the same time!” She reminded him in whispered shout, getting angry because he didn’t seem to care. 

“I know, and it felt amazing.”

“I agree…” her thoughts trailed off, “but your missing the point. You may have covered yourself up before they saw you, but they definitely saw me.” She sat up and draped the blanket over her shoulders. He looked down and she was still completely naked, and on full view to him. “My eyes are up here.” She choked out as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh while her legs were crossed and she was sitting like a child. 

“Jug.” Her eyes said it all, this was not time to fuck around. “They saw me. All of me.” She reiterated, tears singing her eyes. “It’s one thing for my mom to walk in on us, but our siblings? That just makes me feel icky,” she shuddered.

“I’m sorry, baby. Let’s just… not say anything. Okay? We don’t want your mom hearing about it, we’ll just talk to the two of them later today.” His face softened, trying to make sure she was brave enough to face them.

“If they can even stand to look at me,” She sighed.

He watched her face droop, and lifted her chin. “It’s gonna be alright. I promise you.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise. I’ll be right by your side.” She leaned down and pecked his lips lightly, then sat back up and smiled. “Can I make you feel better though?”

She licked her lips with a silly grin, “What so you have in mind?” 

His eyes wandered up to pretend like he was thinking, but it was obvious he knew, “Well… As of the time, breakfast won’t be ready for a while and I’m pretty hungry.”

He looked down at her again, and just from the his words, she was already glistening. 

“You dirty dog,” She muttered, and he grabbed her hips and pulled her up to hover over his face. 

His finger dug lightly through her folds, “Look at you.” He breathed against her and licked his finger clean, his voice vibrating through her.

Betty leaned forward and gripped her headboard to keep her steady, “Jug-”

“You want something?” He asked, rubbing his hands over the soft skin of her legs. 

She couldn’t even manage a word and murmured her response, mhmmm. Within seconds she could feel his tongue teasing her opening, flicking through her folds lightly and then out of nowhere, his mouth wrapped around clit and she let out a blissful moan. He reached his arm up and covered her mouth tight, muffling her noises. He sucked at her weak spot and and dug his tongue in, swirling instead her rapidly, then pulling out to lick the honey dripping down her thigh. 

Downstairs, Jellybean was helping Alice with breakfast. “Can you go upstairs, and tell Betty and Jughead that breakfast will be ready any minute?” 

Jellybean raised her brow and just shook her head, “Can you?” Then, turned to pull plates out of the cupboard. Alice sighed, she thought they were finally getting along. 

She pulled herself out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the staircase. JB looked and saw her dad sitting on the couch, she felt like gagging and Charles locked eyes with her from the opposing chair, feeling the same disgust. 

“Betty? Jughead? Breakfast is ready!” She shouted, waiting for a response. 

“What? It’s too early?” Jug groaned into Betty. “We’ll be down in a few… Betty’s-uhh, she’s in the shower!” He shouted back and relaxed after there was no other response. 

Betty pulled her face away from his hand, “shower? My hair isn’t wet, they’re not gonna believe that!” She looked down at him and saw him that he was an inch away from her opening so she shut up.

His tongue delved into her again, slower this time so she began to move her hips against his mouth. His free arm traveled up her waist as he continued eating, and cupped one of her breasts, thumb grazing across the peak and doing the same to the other. 

“Fucking hell, Jug.” She cried against his hand, he was getting better and better at this every time. 

Jug tongue raked through her and in again, and he felt her tighten around it. She was close, he could tell, he knew her body. He moved his tongue in circles around her and latched on to her clit again, sucking and licking at it. 

She couldn’t even speak, but he didn’t need to hear her say it because she was already spilling onto his tongue. 

He licked her clean, finishing her completely until she was a shaking mess over him. His hands grabbed her hips again and helped her off and she laid down next to him. 

“You are…” she breathed, “way too good at that.” Her chest was rising and falling quickly, with a thin coat of sweat covering her. 

He smirked and licked his lips, “You don’t have time to rest, we gotta stick your head in the sink so they believe us.”

He jumped out of bed and threw on his boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Betty followed suite, her legs still shaking from the orgasm. She grabbed a bra and pajama shirt from her drawers and put it on, and Jug helped her into underwear and shorts.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family was downstairs waiting for them with food on the table. Jb walked to the counter and grabbed a glass of water as they came rushing down the stairs. Betty accidentally bumped into her as they walked back and they looked at each other.

“I didn’t hear the shower running.” She said blatantly, knowing exactly what they were just doing. 

Betty ran a hand through her wet hair awkwardly and ignored her, sitting down beside Jughead. “JB knows I wasn’t in the shower.” She whispered into Jug’s ear. 

He gulped and looked between the two of them. ”Breathe.” He squeezed her lower thigh and she nodded, digging into breakfast. 

The whole table was silent and after just a few minutes Alice knew something was up, “What happened?” She asked quickly, looking back and forth between the four of them. Fp noticed it too, he furrowed his brow.

Jug kicked Jelly’s foot under the table and nodded his head ever so slightly. She saw his look and leaned back, crossing her arms. Jug rolled his eyes, knowing she was about to make a scene. 

Betty kept looking to Charles, who hadn’t looked up from his plate the whole time they were downstairs. 

Both Alice and Fp looked to Jellybean who was pouting next to Charles, “I’m just glad I didn’t see Jughead’s thing last night.” She groaned.

Jughead’s head fell back in anger and Betty started fiddling with her hands awkwardly. 

“Thing?” Alice remarked, “T-thing, what thing? Oh, my god, Elizabeth and Forsythe!” She looked at them, her eyes fiery and needing them to say something. 

“At least your didn’t have to see your half-sister fully naked, she’s just Betty to you.” Charles sighed and took a bite of his food. 

Betty looked up and they finally made eye contact, “Oh, as if you haven’t seen a naked woman before.” 

“Yeah, I have, but you’re related to me, that’s disgusting!” 

“Okay, it’s not our fault you guys walked in on us. We thought you all were upstairs. Where were you guys, anyway?” Jughead asked.

“He took me and my friends to the bowling alley, there’s nothing wrong with that. What’s wrong was you two having sex, multiple kinds I should add, on the couch.” Jellybean shouted back, “You know, for a 13 year old girl, I have seen people in this house having sex one too many times.”

Alice and Fp watched as they all bickered with each other, shocked as each new bit of information spilled from their lips. 

“Elizabeth, tell me they’re lying.” Alice stood and looked furiously at her daughter. She was silent, breathing deeply. 

“We’re not, Mom.” Charles muttered. Alice put her index finger up to shush him, she wanted Betty to say it. 

Betty looked up, her face and eyes were red. “I made Jug clean off the couch,” She whispered and Alice sat down in her chair, disgusted. 

Alice glared at Fp across the table, she didn’t know what to say or how to punish them. 

“Look, Mom, it’s not like we’re gonna stop having sex, okay? Maybe you guys should start knocking on doors, it’s not our fault none of you have a sense of privacy.” She finally spoke her mind and felt a wave of relief course through her. 

Fp grimaced, rubbing his eyes. “Boy, we’re moving you into the basement. Betty stays in her room, you stay down there.” He said, “Betty, I don’t care if you wanna sleep down there sometimes, but if you two do stuff, it’ll be on the pull out couch Jug’s sleeping on. Not your room.” He told them clearly, and went back to eating. He was annoyed that no one else could come up with the easy solution. 

After breakfast was finished, Jughead, Betty and Fp made it their mission to move his stuff down to the basement before Fp had to leave for his Saturday shift. 

“Alright, that should be good.” Fp said, beginning to head up the stairs. 

“Wait,” Betty called up and met him halfway, “thanks for not being so hard on us about this.” She thanked him awkwardly. 

“You’re teenagers, I don’t understand what Alice expects of you.” He said quickly, “Bless me, I haven’t walked in on you guys, so maybe that’s why it doesn’t faze me.” He chuckled and ran up the stairs. 

Betty made her way to find Jughead who was enjoying his new set up while spreading across the bed. “Now we can be as loud as we want…” Betty licked her lips and climbed over him. She left a light kiss on his lips and he grab her hips, pressing themselves together. 

“Thank, god because I have an idea that might make you scream.” He smirked and flipped them over. It’s safe to say, the bad a great time testing out his new bed.


	5. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four decided to go camping before school starts in the fall, enjoying one last fun night together before the beginning of Senior year. Things may or may not get heated for Bughead, and not just from the fire.

Betty was cuddled on Jughead's lap as they all sat around the bonfire, talking with Veronica and Archie. Talk of the new school year was getting more and more relevant, but it was starting to bore Betty. 

"Archie's doing football this fall, like always." Veronica squished Archie's face and pulled it down for a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and look back to Betty, "How about you guys?"

"We'll be working in the Blue and Gold a- again." Jug cleared his throat. 

Betty wasn't just cuddling in his lap, she was slowly nudging her bottom further between his legs and pressing the side of her hip against his subtle erection. She dug her hand between them and palmed him, exaggerating each massaging motion. 

"Stop," He whispered, flicking her ear with his tongue. 

She felt butterflies whizz through her body at the touch and giggled, then pressed her hand even harder against his jeans. It made his subtle arousal a bit less subtle. Jug groaned at the impact and moved her hand from between their warm bodies. 

"So yeah, the school newspaper like always. We've already been working on some Back to School-" he choked, "section ideas" and managed to finish his sentence. 

Jug grabbed her hand and dropped it on her lap again, dignifying that he wasn't having it. He wanted to enjoy it, but not in the presence of his childhood friends. 

"I'm bored, Juggie." She squirmed so she was sitting sideways on his lap, and rested against his chest. 

Jug wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He fell for her trick until he felt her hand inching towards him again.

"Not now." 

"I feel like I'm missing something," Veronica whined as she watched the couple bicker in a whisper across the fire. 

Archie chuckled, "Betty, stop feeling him up." 

"That's what's going on?" She retorted and looked at Betty in shock. 

Ronnie smirked and winked at Betty, who was blushing from being caught. 

Betty tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and felt her face flush with heat. She saw Archie looking at Jughead, but didn't think twice about their foolishness until she felt his hand sliding up her legs.

"Jug," She gasped breathlessly, catching his hand between her thighs before he could reach her pounding heat. "Please."

He couldn't tell if her please was begging for more or pleading to stop so he squeezed his hand free and into one of the leg holes of her loose fabric shorts. Her back was arching into his touch as she had lost all her rational thoughts until he felt his finger tug her panties to the side and swipe through her folds.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something," Archie mumbled and dug his face into the crook of Veronica's neck. She just watched entranced, but felt the same invasion. 

Betty pulled Jug's hand away once he teased her opening, "Oh, my god." 

She turned to sit straight between his legs, gasping for breath. Jug licked his finger clean and smirked at Archie who was peeking through V's hair to see what was going on. 

Betty could feel the steam rising from both of their breaths. "I love you, but never do that again." Her face was red for many reasons at this point; heat, embarrassment... anger.

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, then left to find her and Jug's tent set up. She was still breathing heavily, trying to process what their best friends had no doubt just watched. We did not just do that. No way.

The blonde climbed into the tent and took off her shorts and t-shirt, knowing it was too humid to sleep with those layers on. She unzipped the sleeping bag and slid in alone, waiting for whenever Jug would come to find her. 

"There's no way you just did that, dude." Archie commented after the long silence between the three of them. 

"If Archie did that to me in front of you guys, I'd throw a fit too." 

"She's not throwing a fit," Jughead clarified and turned to see her silhouette undressing in the tent, "this is normal." 

Veronica's jaw dropped, "You've done that in public before?"

He nodded and pulled off his beanie, which was beginning to overheat his head. "Once at a dinner with our parents, fourth of july last month, the Christmas party... even during lunch once." 

"Shut up, Jughead!" Betty shouted from the tent, causing the others to burst out in laughter. 

"Damn, and I thought we were horny." She laughed, nodding to the redhead beside her. 

Jug choked out a laugh and then turned to see Betty lying down in the tent. 

"I think it's time we all go to bed." Archie scoffed after the strangest conversation the group had ever had. They all nodded in agreement and went to their perspective tents. 

Jug snuck in and immediately shoved his jeans off and climbed into the little sleeping bag, spooning Betty. They laid still for a moment and Betty was fed up with him so she pushed the top of the sleeping bag off the both of them. She flung her leg over his waist, straddling him and she leaned down, kissing him furiously. 

"Why'd you do that?" She breathed into his mouth. 

His hands planted themselves on her backside, pressing their cores together in a swirling mix of heat. "Because I wanted to." 

"Well now I need a release, so fuck me." She quipped and he unclipped her bra, sliding it out from between them.

He cupped her breasts and began kissing down her neck. His thumbs continue swiping over her tight peaks, and she moaned softly in his ear. 

"Christ, Betty." His voice vibrated against her chest and he dragged his tongue over her, sucking at the skin of her sweet spots. 

She straightened up to perch on her knees and dragged her panties off one leg, letting them stick to the other. Then she shoved his boxers down until he sprung out and she didn't even hesitate to slide onto him. 

They both groaned and whimpered in unison from the connection. 

"Holy..." He breathed as she begun doing figure eights with her hips, and finding friction by grinding her clit to the base of him. 

She hovered over him to dive into another deep, agonizing kiss. 

Her walls were tightening around him after a few minutes, and he cupped her breasts once she sat up straight again. "Betty-"

"No." She stopped him from finishing his statement. He knew exactly what she meant and tried to not spill into her just yet, so he licked his thumb and massaged circles around her most sensitive spot. "Jug?" 

Mhmm, he managed as she released and he let go right after. 

She was shaking like a leaf, but managed to ride both of them through the orgasm which had left them breathless again. 

"Turn off your lantern," Archie called from their tent which was only a few feet from theirs. They could see everything, from the crisp silhouette of their naked bodies to their now slowing movements. 

Betty and Jug's eyes widen when they realized what had happened, and they both looked to her breasts, which had been moving friskily just seconds ago. They both raced to cover her chest with their hands and Jug sat up, pressing their bodies together to hide her. 

"Seriously Arch, you couldn't have said that a few minutes ago?" Betty felt like shouting as Jug reached to flick off the light. "I hate you." She directed towards the other tent, yet she couldn't see a thing besides Jug, who was laughing into her neck. 

She pushed him down and slapped his chest, then climbed off him dully and rested her head on his sweaty arm. "You guys are so annoying." She muttered.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We enjoyed the mini show." Veronica joked.

"I think they already are sweating." 

"Oh haha," Betty retorted sarcastically and buried her head into Jug's neck, whispering, "That was humiliating." 

"Next time we go camping, we'll sleep further from them." Jug kissed her forehead innocently.

Betty scoffed and sat up, pulling her t-shirt on and laying back down, "There is no next time." She said, making sure it was loud enough for her friends to hear.


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined bughead’s first time was in 2x12.

How I imagine Bughead’s first time was in 2x12.

“We,” Betty giggled as she sat beside Jughead, “just nice to hear that again,” she explained, feeling the tension rise between them.

“Look, I’ll be apologizing for and for the rest of my life, but I’m sorry. I am.” He looked up finally, making eye contact with the beautiful blonde he missed calling his. “For feeling like I needed to shield you from what I was going through with the Serpents or my darkness,” he scoffed with a raw voice, his emotions seeping through his tough guy disguise.

“I can handle it,” she looked over at him again, flashing her friendly smile lightly, just wanting to comfort him.

He sighed and let his eyes get lost in the forest of hers, “I know… I know you can,” he whispered softly. They looked away awkwardly, both internally trying to put the pieces of their breaking puzzle together.

The silence was eerie and Betty had to break the barrier between them. Her eyes shifted to see if he would say anything, but neither he could get any words out.

She fiddled her fingers on her lap and breathed heavily, “I should probably, start heading home.” She didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t know what else to do.

“Or you could stay…”

Her tight shoulders dropped with the weighted breath she was holding in, relief waved through her.

His hand lightly held the hem of her dress, “Stay.”

Her eyes rose to find his and the feeling was mutual, she wasn’t going anywhere. She leaned forward and his hand held her face to his as she climbed over to straddle him for the first time. They were innocent, both of them, not knowing what to expect of the darkening night. Jug kissed her deeply… sensually, tasting her lips again. His other hand wrapped around her back, holding her steady on his legs. Her hands cupped his face, keeping them together as shock and ecstasy filled them, steamy breaths mingling. Every movement they made felt slowed down as they reveled in each other.

He unzipped Betty’s pink dress, pulling the fabric down around her sides and her arms. He couldn’t resist the feeling of her skin against his lips for even a moment as he buried his face in her chest, sucking at the swell of her breasts which overflowed from her lace, baby pink bra. She began pulling away, obsessive thoughts racing through her mind.

“W-wait, wait, wait, I need to tell you something.” She looked down at him as she spoke shakily, watching him seemingly devour her skin. Her hand tucked some hair behind her ear.

He pulled her body close again, “What? What is it?” Not wanting to waste any time, he kept kissing her until he noticed how stilled she was in his lap. He pulled back and looked up at her, worried for what she might be thinking. _Should we stop? I must be moving to fast, we gotta take it slow. She doesn’t want this._ Every possible issue ran through his mind a million miles a second.

Holding his face in her hands, she looked into his eyes and the whole world fell away, “Nothing.” She forgot everything and just needed him, nothing else mattered anymore. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt as she spoke, “I just want you… I want all of you tonight.”

Jug smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close against him and kissing her soft lips once again. His hand swooped up and reached for the clip of her bra, undoing it and softly pulling the straps off over her shoulders, then tossed it to the side.

He slid his hands up her fragile waist and fingers dragged along the side of her breasts as they were finally revealed to him. The pink, tight peaks and soft skin. “You’re beautiful,” he muttered without even thinking.

A giddy smile covered her cheeks, redness flushing them as the thought of his lips sucking at her nipples clouded her mind.

His thumb swiped over one as he took the other in his mouth, nipping and licking at the skin, releasing it and moving to the other. She pushed off his button up and suspenders lazily, moaning softly against his hair as he kissed up her neck, trailing kisses and love bites along her jaw.

She could feel her heat pulsating and her panties being soaked through, begging for friction. She perched on her knees and he leaned back, helping the dress down her legs and onto the floor. She sat down on his thighs again, her breathing losing its stability as this moment had always scared her. No matter who she was with, she had thought about these few upcoming moments for years and it all terrified her.

His index finger traced along the lacy trim of her innocent underwear. He pulled his hand down and rubbed his two fingers against her through the fabric, her wetness melting onto his skin. She jerked back at the touch.

“You okay?” He pulled his hands away, scared he had done something wrong.

He looked up and finally saw the panic in her eyes, her chest heaving with each unsteady breath, which wasn’t just from the adrenaline.

Betty sucked in an acute breath, exhaling sharply and trying again to breath in slower, but it just kept quickening.

He held her hips steady, looking into her eyes and only her eyes. “Hey, you can talk to me.” His face softened and she just stared silently. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” She jumped, “Not at all.” Her arms wrapped around her, covering her chest as she rapidly lost her rational thoughts.

“Then, what’s going on?”

She gulped looking away. He reached up and pulled her face to see his again, slightly raising a brow to reiterate the question.

She slumped down, “I’m just scared.”

“Oh…”

“It’s not your fault,” she told him quickly, “I just… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Hey,” he licked his lips, “Nothing’s wrong with you. I’m scared too, I haven’t done this either.” He reminded her, hoping it’d help her remember this was two-sided and the feeling was mutual.

“I know,” she mumbled shakily. Her hand reached up and scratched at her swollen lip, which he noticed over the years was something she did whenever she was truly, and sincerely panicking inside, but trying to hide it.

He tugged her hand away from her mouth and she rested it on her chest again, covering herself. The throbbing beneath his jeans was beginning to go away as he focused on how to help her.

“Breath, Betts. Nothing bad will come out of this, I promise.” He softly caressed her shoulders, “Come ‘ere.” He said, holding her against his chest, her face buried in his neck. He scratched her back lightly, and kissed her forehead and shoulder. “I love you.”

Her breathing didn’t calm though.

“If you don’t wanna do-”

“No, I-I want to.”

“Okay…”

Her hot breath came in a rocky, feeble fits against his neck and they laid like that for minutes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort from each other, calming down and regaining her courage. 

“We can wait.”

“Jug,” She said strongly, pushing herself off his chest, “no.” 

“You’re sure?” He pulled her face close to his, breathing softly. She nodded. His finger tugged at her underwear and looked up, “absolutely sure?” He asked for consent.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately rubbing her heat against his now-returning bulge, “Yes.”

He pulled them down, and off her legs, and gently massaged her silky wet folds. “Fuck,” he groaned in response to her leaking onto him. She let out a noiseless breath, shocked and feeling light from his touch.

“Stop teasing,” She sat back and undid Jug’s pants button and zipper, pushing them down his legs along with his boxers. Her eyes widen at the sight of him springing out. He chuckled, pulling his fingers away from her. “D-do you have a condom?” She asked and forced herself to look away.

His heart dropped, “Shit. No.” He swore and looked pleadingly into Betty’s eyes, hoping she was on the pill for cramps or something of the sort.

“Okay, then what do we do?” She asked, her eyes kept fleeting down to look at him throbbing against her thigh as she hovered over him.

He looked at her, thinking deeply, “When I say stop, you need to get off and I need to pull away. Got it? If I get you pregnant, your mom will shoot me.”

“I know, I know.” She hushed him and giggled, “I got it.”

She lined up her opening over him and slid onto him slowly, “You’re so tight, Betts.” He shook.

“Is that bad?”

“No, it’s amazing. You’re amazing.” He reassured her and she sunk fully onto him, smiling from the realization that he was finally buried deep inside her. “Is it okay?”

“Y-yeah, more than okay.” She stuttered from the stretch, slowly beginning to move her hips, grinding against him. He eventually found the same rhythm and they were perfectly compatible for each other in bed, or _on the couch._

After they were totally comfortable and got the movement down, he took her in his mouth again, licking over the her nipples, sucking bruises onto her cleavage. “Oh, my god.” She moaned as her arms around his neck pulled him closer. “Juggie,” She breathed, she needed to fill her mouth with his name.

Her sensitive spot rubbed against the base of him harder and she felt like screaming his name.

Their soft moans and _I love you’_ s filled the next few minutes. Then, Jughead felt her tightening around him more and he knew they had to stop. He was about to let go, and didn’t know how much longer he could hold back.

“Stop,” He muttered, but she didn’t hear, “Betty, stop.” He reinforced louder and she immediately pulled off him, sighing heavily from the loss of his heat. He spilled out of himself and she was off just in time, and reached to the coffee table behind her, grabbing some tissues and wiping him clean. He shuddered at the sight.

She crumbled down and sat back on his thighs, gasping. “I didn’t get to finish.”

“I know.”

His hands slid up her thighs, squeezing gently and he let his fingers find her like before. He stuck a finger in, then two and began thrusting them into her faster. She rode with it, finding the motion again. His thumb rubbed circles around her swollen clit, and she moaned into his ear, which left him with a hard on again.

It only took a few moments and she was tugging at his fingers, nearing release. He curled his fingers inside her just as she came onto them, “Holy hell, Jug.” He smirked.

He pulled his hand away and they both felt too innocent for him to lick them clean, but he did it anyway, watching her face redden at the sight. He noticed her dripping down her inner thigh and grabbed another tissues to clean her up, which left her shocked. Then he put himself back in his boxers and gave her lips one last kiss.

“That’s what I taste like?” Her eyes widened.

“I like it,” He confessed honestly and she just fell against him, shaking and catching her breath.

Their chests bare, they could feel each other’s heart beats against themselves. After enjoying his warmth for awhile, Betty leaned back, reaching for her clothes.

“I should really get home now.” She said shyly, wanting time stay with him forever.

He pulled her waist back and pressed it against his, “You could stay the night,” he offered with a soft smile.

“My mom would kill me.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said brightly as he pushed her bra straps up her arms to rest of her shoulders and she clipped the back together. She stood to put her panties back on and he fixed his pants, then helped her into her dress, zipping it up for her.

She fixed her heels on and threw her coat over her shoulders and turned to face him, smiling. He ran his fingers through her hair, neatly fixing her curls.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” She whispered and they kissed lightly, then she headed home, not expecting what was awaiting her in the kitchen.


	7. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College parties. This one in particular, was small, but alcohol still coursed through every friend like a head rush, leading some some bad decisions. Or… good ones?

Betty has been single for months. Months. Not a single hookup. Every person in her friend group was involved with someone else. Jughead had… well, Jug had burgers, but he liked being alone, so she never worried about him. But everyone else had someone. Veronica had Archie. Toni had Cheryl. Kevin had Fangs. Reggie has Josie. Betty had herself. And sometimes that was enough, but after hearing your two best friends hookup in your dorm for months straight, she was aching for something like what they had. Her own hand couldn’t do her justice forever. But she let herself forget about it, for the most part at least. 

Tonight the gang was celebrating the end of finals, half way through junior year. She wasn’t drunk, per se, but tipsy, yeah tipsy could describe the way a tiny dose of alcohol surged through her veins and clouded her mind.

Reggie hollered, “Hell yeah, bro we’re stripes!” Throwing up a high five to Archie after he broke the the triangle of balls on the pool table, one landing in a corner socket. 

Betty stood at the opposite corner, near the back wall. She watched Reggie finish his turn and the girls looked to her, knowing she always killed at this game and the girls wanted to mop the floor with the drunken college boys. 

“I’ll go,” she muttered, walking forward and the girls cheered her on. She got to the table and smirked, 3 easy shots lining up in her mind. She hit one and it went straight in, and once the cue ball landed, it lined up another shot, so she made it perfectly. Her gaze found another and she walked to the corner of the table, the way she positioned herself for the perfect shot had her legs on each side of the curved edge as she leaned forward. Placing the cue between her fore and middle finger, she lightly nudged the ball to ricochet directly into the socket. As she stood, the corner of the table rubbed between her thighs, and damn it felt so amazing, she nearly moaned when all the attention was on her. 

She didn’t move, but she slowly leaned into the table more. 

“It’s still your turn,” V told her as Betty held the cue by her side. 

She shrugged, “Eh, someone else go, I don’t wanna take all the fun.” But she really just didn’t want to move an inch away from the friction she felt through her tight jeans. 

Toni smiled, knowing she was the next best player in the girls team to finish off Betty’s turn. 

The blonde exhaled shakily, wishing she were alone. But no one was looking, so she let her hips jar against the corner slowly, careful not to grab anyone’s attention. She wouldn’t let a noise slip from her pink lips. 

Jughead, however, stood on the other side of the table and he knew they were just friends, but for the longest time he had always found her fascinating, pining after her lightly since their early teenage years. His eyes found her flushed face finally and he grinned, admiring her beauty until he noticed the slight dazed look she held. 

Maybe it was the alcohol. 

Her lips parted as her shoulders shook and he looked down. His eyes found her legs parted ever so slightly, her fingers gripping the side of the table, the subtle movement of her perfect hips. His eyes took in every inch of her body, taking into account that under her light fabric shirt, she wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were puckered against it. 

It made him ache.

She was practically riding the corner of the table and it was so exotic, yet he didn’t seem to think twice about her innocent girl reputation. 

The balls bounced off the walls of the table, making the wood vibrate beneath her. 

“Ahehayyyeee,” Archie chuckled drunkenly as Josie hit the eight ball in, “You girls beat our asses again.” 

“Dude, not something to celebrate,” Fangs tugged at his t-shirt lazily and they headed upstairs. 

Veronica turned and saw Betty, not noticing the state she was in. “Girl, we’re heading upstairs to play that game… oohhh what’s it called, the card game? You know what I’m talking about!” 

Betty hadn’t even noticed what she was doing until Veronica spoke to her directly.

“Uh,” she froze, “I’m just thinking… an outline idea for my next term paper just sparked and I don’t wanna lose it.” She lied on the spot, pulling her body away from the table. 

“B, how many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying about school when you’re drunk? It’s weird.” She sighed and started leaving.

“Drunk people do way worse!” Betty called defensively to her as she ran up the stairs. 

She let out a huff, squinting at the corner. Was she really just doing that? 

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and felt a guy’s presence. She turned, it was Jughead. 

“Hey, Betts, just forgot my beer.” He said with an awkwardly adorable grin. 

Adorable.

What the hell? 

Jughead? Adorable? That was a thought that never once occurred to her. 

She shifted her weight to her other leg, both of which were still shaky from being so close to an orgasm just moments earlier, and looked him. Huh. He was kind of attractive. 

“What?” He croaked, feeling her inspection down to his bones.

She straightened her shoulders and bravely walked up to him, “Hi,” she flirted with a smirk, “Don’t remind me of this in the morning,” she told him firmly without a second thought and grabbed his beer, throwing her head back as she gulped it down.

She tossed the red solo cup to the floor and threw her arms around his neck. Her lips took his in a wet kiss, a first for them, but boy was it passionate. Her tongue delved into his mouth, flicking against his and their lips devoured each other’s. His arms wrapped around her waist, pushing themselves together. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he immediately felt himself go hard. They stumbled back, hitting the edge of the pool table and Jug pulled his head away.

“Woah, Betty, what?” His mouth was red from the heated entrance she forced. 

She was breathing quickly, “Oh come on, Jug. Let’s just do it… pleeeaaase?” She begged, her eyes fluttering back and forth between his lips and darkened eyes. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered, jamming their lips together. He knew it meant nothing to her, but he needed to touch her, to feel her, to make love to her. 

She fell back onto the table, pulling him down with her by the loose fabric of his t-shirt. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he settled right between her thighs, heats both burning for each other. She pushed his shirt off and ran her smooth hands over the planes of his stomach. 

They broke the kiss again to pull her shirt over her head and he was right, nothing else was under. He straightened up, looking at her with a heavy smile and catching his breath. 

“Don’t say a word, Jug, this is just sex, now kiss me.” She ordered and he leaned down again, kissing and nipping at the skin all down her chest until he got to the swell of her breasts and stopped, his hot breath making the peaks harden. His hands held her sides, thumbs swiping over the flesh he’d dreamt of. He held his mouth hovered over her chest, but was afraid of touching her like that, but she wasn’t. 

Her hands raked through his hair and she nudged his head down, he took her in his mouth, sucking and licking at the soft, beautiful skin. He moved to the other, doing the same and releasing it with a pop. Mindlessly, Jug started kissing down and reached her navel, but her legs tightened her grip around him, reminding him that all she wanted was him inside her. 

He looked down at her, undoing the button and zipper of her jeans, then tugging them down her hips and finally onto the floor. A groan escaped him when he saw her lying in front of him, goosebumps ran across her skin and her eyes were practically begging him to continue, but he looked for her consent first, then instantly pulled her panties off. 

She was dripping already, open for him, a heartbeat pounding across her entire body. He tugged his jeans and boxers down slightly until his length was free, and he leaned down, stealing another deep kiss from her warm, sultry lips. 

They were friends, talked about almost everything and already knew she was on the pill for a couple years now. Their foreheads pressed together, lips parted and inches away from kissing again and he looked into her eyes.

“You sure about this?” 

“Yeah,” she murmured and let her head fall back onto the table, ready for him. 

He slid in slowly, deep, stretching her in a way her exes never could. Their hips started moving together and a heavy breath from Betty escaped right into his ear, turning him on even more. They moved easily, but it was like she was actually feeling herself near release. He hadn’t even touched her, the utter pleasure was solely from his body, something she had never experienced from a guy. This man knew what his hips were doing, the stretch, the moving, his lips sucking hickies into her neck and his warm hands massaging her breasts. Oh it was like a wet dream as she moaned into his ear.

“Be quiet,” he ordered, thrusting into her harder to pass along the message. 

Immediately Betty felt like crying his name, his dominance was a trait she never knew existed, nor did she expect it, yet it urged her towards release.

She pulled their chests together, nails digging into his back. Her tongue flicked against his ear and they both felt him twitch, her walls tightening. She grabbed his face and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as it broke. 

She let go, releasing all over him just as he spilled into her. Jug shuddered and kissed her lightly, no tongue, just their lips ravenous for each other. 

They finally relaxed and he pulled out, turning away from her feeling slightly awkward that he just had sex with the girl he’s been in love with for years. He put himself away and fixed his jeans, throwing his shirt on after tossing hers to her. She got off the table, finding the rest of her clothes and got dressed. 

“Jug,” she said shakily and they faced each other. 

He turned quickly and saw her eyes searching for his, “ahuh?” 

She gulped and pushed her hair from her eyes, and decided not to say what was really on her mind, knowing she’d never forget what just happened. “Let’s not mention this to the others,” she lied and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Wait,” he grabbed her face and they kissed again, breathing heavily against each other. He couldn’t tell her how he felt, so he idiotically agreed, “Okay, cool.”


	8. I liked your lips too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to Kiss me, so if you haven’t read that yet, you should. Anyways, enjoy!

Betty was lying in her dorm room alone, as Veronica was out at another party and she decided to stay back. She was sprawled across her small bed, sheets tangled around her legs with her laptop on her stomach. She had been watching Netflix when a hot scene came on and some reason, she immediately thought about Jughead.

They had sex two days ago, and had just been ignoring it. They continued as friends, but she couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way he made her ache, the way he filled her and touched her. He was so gentle, yet so good. And she knew, by the way he looked at her that night, that he’s been thinking about it either. There’s no way he would forget a hookup like that. Hell, it’s Jughead, he doesn’t do random hookups, it had to be on his mind.

She could feel herself begin to react to the thoughts that flooded back into her memories. She let out a groan and reached for her phone, picking it up to text Jug.

Betty: Hey juggie?

Jughead: Yes

Betty: …

Jughead: …?

She laughed at the response, making herself even more conflicted on how wrong or right this could go.

Betty: I can’t stop thinking about Friday night

Jughead: The party? Ya that was fun

Betty: Don’t avoid it

Jughead: Sorry.

Me neither.

Betty: You’re really good at that

She clicked send with red cheeks, holding her phone on her chest until it vibrated against her.

Jughead: Well you felt really good

Betty: Inside me

I liked your kisses too.

Jughead: Oh yeah?

Betty: Yes I would admit that I like your lips

Jughead: What if they weren’t just on your lips?

Betty: Where would they be?

Jughead: You know where.

I’d put them all over you. I’d taste you and touch you everywhere. Your fingers in my hair. Your legs around my head.

Everybody knows I like to eat ;)

Her head fell back just thinking about his mouth on her. She felt chills run over her whole body, and her heartbeat following. She took a steady breath and looked back to her screen.

Jughead: and after that?

Betty: after that…

Jughead: I’d be inside you.

Betty: but this time, I’d be on top mister.

Jughead: You’d be on top.

He repeated her words and she knew, absolutely knew that he was we gonna be the death of her. He was so dominant at the party, keeping her quiet and taking control. But he was still shy Jughead.

Betty: I’d be riding you.

Jughead: All around me.

Betty: I’d be kissing your neck.

Jughead: No.

That’s still me. My mouth all over you. I wouldn’t stop. You like hickies?

Betty gulped. No, of course she didn’t like hickies. She was supposed to be innocent. But him, he could put hickies anywhere he wanted.

Betty: As long as they’re under my collar bone.

Jughead: I can promise that. Definitely.

Betty: Okay

Come over.

Jughead: Lmao you had to make sure I wouldn’t leave hickies visible on your neck before you could invite me over?

Betty: No. Now stop being weird and get your ass to my dorm before Veronica gets back.

Jughead: Coming.

Betty: Oh we both will be soon.

She put her phone on her side table, giggling at her dirty joke, and put her laptop on her desk. She started to tidy things up a little until there was a quick knock at her door, and she opened it to see him catching his breath, but she couldn’t wait.

Betty pushed his face to hers and kissed him like she did the first time, so quick it surprised both of them. They breathed into each other, already aroused and bodies begging. He picked her up and let himself in, locking the door and dropping her onto her bed. She gasped and fell back, letting him strip her and himself. He looked down at her, breathing heavily, taking in her beauty. Her luscious skin prickled with goosebumps, her golden hair draped around her glowing face, her body. God, her body.

“You wouldn’t let me talk before… but… you’re… beautiful,” he said between light kisses down her neck.

She giggled, her fingers in his hair, holding his hot breath close to her. He dragged his tongue down her chest, swirling over her nipples and sucking more bruises onto her skin, keeping his promise. She moaned, arching her back into his touch as his mouth traversed down her, leaving wet kisses all over her. He readjusted himself, his mouth breathing over her. He licked his lips and lightly licked her.

“Jug,” she gasped.

He did it again. Longer this time, savoring her taste. Then again, but deeper and deeper and again and deeper. His lips wrapped around her clit and she jerked against his face, gripping the sheets, trying to recoil a cry that was threatening escape her throat. He sloppily kissed all over, pushing his tongue through her, sucking her most sensitive spots. She grinded against his lips in response, her hips moving and her thighs squeezing his head. He traced his hands up her legs and pulled them apart, looking up at her as she shook. He held her eye contact until her head fell back again with a sob as she spilled all onto his tongue. Jug smiled against her heat, licking her clean and coming back up over her. He held himself up and swiped his bottom lip with his thumb, then sucked it clean.

“Oh, my god,” she heaved, finding her breath again. “I- oh my god,” she repeated in shock and happiness.

“Yes?” He smirked.

“I’ve never felt anything like that.” She confessed, tucking a curl behind his ear.

They both smiled.

“You’re telling me you’re a Junior in college, and with all those exes, you’ve never been eaten out?”

She laughed, resting her head back on the pillow, still recuperating her wits. “Once, but never like _that.”_

“Well it’s a damn good thing I like to eat,” he reminded her quickly, then took her lips in a hungry kiss. She smiled into it, their tongues briefly meeting. She bit his bottom lip. He looked down at her in shock, but loved it. She let go and fell back, and he did the same to her, tugging at her lip with a smirk. 

That’s when he nudged her opening with his member, pushing the tip against her clit. Her lips fell open with a moan, her eyes rolling back. He entered her quickly, her legs coming up around his sides. Then she gathered her senses and pushed him over, flipping themselves so she was on top like they texted about.

“Oh yeah?” He raised his brow.

“Yeah.”

She sat up, holding her hands on the planes of his chest to keep herself steady as they found a rhythm. He reached her even deeper than before, getting all sorts of access like this. He groaned, reaching up for her breasts when she pushed him back down and hovered over him. She watched his face with satisfaction, seeing how she overcame him, how he reacted to her riding on him. She liked it. She liked the power and the heat. Betty leaned forward more, purposely putting her breasts in front of his face, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist. And she knew she was right when she felt his tongue flick at her tight peak. His hands massaging her while she moved and his teeth tugging her skin. Her neck relaxed, resting her forehead on the top of his head as she tightened around him, already so close to a second release, slowing down.

“Come on, baby.” He whispered against her chest, grabbing her hips and they both started moving faster. He flexed his stomach and thrusted up into her.

“Holy fuck,” she moaned when he continued, and she couldn’t hold back.

Her walls tugged at his length, milking him as he spilled inside her as well. She fell against him. He grabbed her blanket and pulled it over their bodies, and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

Betty buried her head into his neck, whispering, “Now that I have you, I’m never letting go.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Me neither.”


	9. Don’t do that here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead takes Betty out on a romantic beach date, and Betty gets a little carried away.
> 
> Inspired by a friend screaming Katy Perry lyrics at me.

Betty stepped out of the passenger side and her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful sunset. The orange and pink swirled in the sky, reflecting onto the ocean.

“Jug, this is gorgeous.” She sighed and turned to see him closing the trunk.

He had a bottle of her favorite wine in one hand and a blanket bundled up under his other arm. Jug nodded off to a spot halfway to the water, the beach was empty and small, but he liked the idea of being under the tall willow tree that sat perched on the cliff above.

She smiled and skipped over to the perfect spot and started kicking sand away to make it even. He caught up with her and laid the blanket down. Of course Jughead sat down, and looked up at Betty who was playing with her dress, specifically the buttons.

He raised his brow, “Betts, come on, what about the wine?”

“Oh, I’m not swimming, I’m stripping.” She giggled and bit her lip when his face flushed red.

She undid the buttons and slowly pulled the loose fabric down her shoulders, letting in drop into a heap around her legs. She was wearing a gorgeous red bikini that had a light floral pattern embroidered on it in a deeper red. Then, she lowered herself to lay beside him and smirked.

“Told ya.”

“God, I don’t understand how you’re so beautiful,” he muttered and pulled her waist against his.

He leaned to kiss her, but she reached over to grab the wine and he kissed her cheek instead. She popped open the bottle.

“No cups?” She frowned.

He nodded and took a sip straight from the bottle, “Nope. Every time your mom visits us, she won’t get off my ass about pollution in the Gulf.” He handed her the bottle and she took a sip as well.

“I love you,” she said effortlessly as she propped herself up on one elbow, looking at the sunset.

He kissed her shoulder and smiled, “I love you too,” and pulled her to lay on top of him.

Both of them watched the sun go down slowly for a few minutes, nursing the bottle of wine together and then the whole sky was set aglow and it felt magical. Their slow breathing was synced and his arms were wrapped around her delicate waist. After a few moments and idea popped into Jug’s mind and he slid his hand over her backside, his finger rubbing over her core.

“Jug…” she moaned lightly, “we’re in public.” She reminded him without even moving, yet she didn’t want him to stop. The friction from his fingers and the fabric already had her a swollen pounding heartbeat down there.

He chuckled, “I don’t see anyone for miles.”

“Right.”

“Right,” he repeated, two of his fingers rubbing her through her swimsuit bottoms and his other hand gripping her ass. “So how about I do this?” He asked in the same moment as his hand pulled her bottoms to the side and a finger entered her quickly.

“Oh my…” Her voice got caught in her throat as another finger joined, going in and out of her lightly.

Her eyes rolled back and she propped herself over him, her hands and knees digging into the sand. Her exhaustion was immediately replaced as the adrenaline seeped through her, the body heat intensifying. He kept pumping his fingers into her from around her backside, curling his fingers inside her, and suddenly his knee propped up, landing right under her clit, and he started rubbing circles against her most sensitive spot.

Her head hung down onto his neck as moans escaped her lips, breathing heavier. Jug took his other hand and pushed the strap of her top down her shoulder. The fabric fell away and he swiped his thumb over her aching, tight peak. She lifted her head, and her eyelids were fluttering from the feather-light touch that sent shivers down to her heat.

Gradually, Jughead had slid down to be under her and pulled the other strap away. He reached his face up and licked over one of her nipples, then kissed and sucked on the other. He nipped at the skin on her neck, leaving little red marks of claim. Betty moaned, leaning into his touch. She arched her back, begging for more depth.

“Fuck, Jug.” She groaned as she tightened around his fingers.

He already knew she was nearing release from how her walls clenched down on him and it made him smirk. He kissed up her jawline and took her lips in a hot, wet kiss. Their tongues flicked against each other as steam floated around their aching bodies and she moaned into his mouth as her release coated his fingers. Her hot breath mingled with his as she caught her breath. He moved her fully through it, “That’s my girl,” dragging slowly until her breathing evened out, and he pulled out and rested his leg down. Jug left light kisses all the way down to her collar bone and sucked lightly at her pulse point.

Their eyes locked and she smiled softly, he reached up to his mouth and licked his fingers clean, something Betty had gotten use to him always doing, and it just made her burn inside more. Jug pushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled their waists together to lay on him again, not worrying about her swimsuit top.

“That was… wow.” She sighed in reference to his multitasking. “What about you?” She asked, confused, hand inching toward his bulge.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and looked down at her, “I liked just doing that for you,” He grinned, grabbing her hips and pushing them together. “Plus, remember, Sweet Pea is staying with us in a couple days so we’ll be having sex every night to get back at him for never letting you into our dorm during college.”

Betty giggled and buried her face into his neck, letting their legs entwine. “You are so weird.”


	10. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another what I imagined happening in a scene without the canon interruption or cut. This time 4x19.

“But don’t worry, I’m gonna change all of our names before I submit it to the University of Iowa,” he assured Betty after she finished reading his story, standing up and walking over to her at her desk, “so no one is going to know the perverted truth about us,” he said, grabbing her ponytail and tugging her head back. She smirked, looking up at him as her neck folded back. The rings on his calloused fingers chilling the inch of exposed skin on her neck, making her shiver as he lightly choked her, pressing his middle finger and thumb into the pressure points of her neck that he knew would make her submit to him. “But us,” he finished, pecking her lips.

They both relaxed and she set the papers down on the desk as he spun her chair around. Betty lifted herself on top of the desk, mindlessly setting her feet on her chair.

“So what happens next? Do Cheryl and Veronica go to the police or does your teen angst body count increase by two?” She asked, giddy and excited to hear more about his story, hyping him up. Leaning closer to him as she spoke.

His hands smoothed over her knees, “I honestly don’t even know yet,” he confessed, moving them between her legs, his fingers lightly playing with her inner thighs.

She stilled at his touch, gulping and sitting back, feeling his warm fingers teasing so close to her core. The cold rings arousing her. She couldn’t tell if it was purposeful foreplay or if it was just the mindless work of his mind boggling hands that had her eyes begging.

“I’m still trying to decide between some cautionary morality tale or an annalistic dark comedy.” He was thinking of the options as he explained to her.

She tried focusing on his words, but her eyes kept faltering to his lips. The feel of his lips on hers, his warm mouth on her body. She couldn’t help herself, leaning closer to him and he finally caught on, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. His face softened immediately, both of them going in for the kiss when they heard Kevin.

“Guys,” he shouted, reaching the doorway, “dead man walking.” He said, hoping they’d follow.

“Kevin,” Jughead muttered, not taking his eyes away from Betty’s, his fingers feathering over her hot skin.

A tiny moan escaped Betty as Jughead’s finger flicked over the skin just centimeters away from her panties, his hand traveling under her mini skirt. She struggled to keep herself together, wanting Jughead to take her apart piece by piece on this very desk. Kevin’s inspection slowly figured out what was going on before his eyes.

Jughead moved closer to her, his breath hitting her face as she held in another moan. He kept inching closer, wanting Betty to speak up. He wanted to see if she could form a sentence with the way he was currently touching her. He raised his brow, squeezing her thighs to get her to make a noise.

She stifled a moan, “W- we’re kinda in the middle of something…” her eyelids fluttered as Jug gravitated toward her skin, not looking away. Magnetic.

Kevin’s jaw fell, his eyes dropping to Jughead’s hands between her legs. “Wha-ohhhhh,” his eyes widened and he looked away.

“You can be in charge of whatever’s going on out there,” he licked his lips and heard the door shut immediately, “but I’m in charge in here,” he whispered into her ear, their cheeks touching, his finger rubbing against her heat through her wet panties.

She gulped, her forehead hitting his shoulder and her fingers gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white. “O-okay,” she mumbled into his flannel, breathing heavily already.

Betty had barely moved her legs and he made his move, stroking her through the soaked fabric. He could feel her pulsating, her body asking for more than just his hands.

He pulled away abruptly and her chest fell forward, and she caught herself. His warmth was gone, but her pulse was pounding through her. Jug walked to the door and locked it, then unclipped the little curtain on the top of the door window they have in every classroom in case of lock downs, letting it fall to hide them.

He walked back to her lazily, watching her shoulders rise and fall with each needy gasp. Once he reached her again, he spread her legs hastily, smoothing his hands all down her inner thighs until he reached her heat. She yelped in shock of the sudden movement, putting a hand behind her on the desk so she wouldn’t fall.

“But you have to be very quiet, Betts, I don’t want anyone hearing you moan my name in these classrooms,” he smirked, swiftly pulling her turtleneck sweater up and off her body.

She shook as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs dug the lace down so she’d spill out, and he swiped over her puckered nipples. Then, his hands slid under her arms and snuck to her back to unclip the bra clasp, and he pulled it off her, tossing is to the floor where her sweater already was.

Jug leaned down, resting his hands on the desk on each side of her, ripping away his warmth, his mouth so close to her breasts. His eyes looked up, finding the forest of hers. “You have to promise to be quiet.”

She nodded quickly, reeling over the edge from the way his eyes inspected her body in front of him, needing him to touch her again. She was leaning towards him, trying to get him to put her in his mouth. He knew what she was doing. He knew she couldn’t resist him. He inhaled slowly and leaned forward with his breath, letting his tongue briskly lick over her nipple, his teeth barely raking over her skin and Betty bit back a whimper, then backed away further with a dirty grin.

“Promise you’ll be quiet? No matter what I do?”

Betty shivered, stuttering the answer he was looking for, “Yea-yes, Juggie.”

He nodded and immediately grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to the edge. He licked over her tight peaks again and kissed up her chest, massaging her breasts in his hands as he sucked hickies onto her neck. She breathed heavily into his ear, holding in a moan and biting her lip to do so. She pushed off his beanie, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Jughead tugged her panties down from the waistband with one finger, pulling them down her legs and crumpling the wet fabric in his hand before tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. He smirked, looking at her glistening heat and sitting with her legs wide open, skirt riding up her tights, waiting for him. He licked his lips and teased her, dragging a finger through her silky folds as he pulled his jeans down his hips with his other hand. Her eyes rolled back at the sight of him springing free. She leaned forward and grabbed him by his waist, bringing him between her legs, the tip of him pushing against her swollen clit. Her back arched at the sensation.

“Please,” she begged in a hush tone, her eyes looking into his.

He liked her begging, but knew they couldn’t take too long in here. So he slid in her, juices leaking from her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper. He groaned as she tugged on him, rolling her hips in circles while he thrusted into her. His lips on her shoulder, leaving hard, sloppy kisses all over her skin, his teeth nipping at her. Betty secured her hold around his neck, steadying herself, her hands in his hair. She had to bite down on his flannel to muffle her cries, her moans and each reaction to every thrust deeper inside her. Her legs tightened around his waist, shaking, ankles crossed on his on his backside. She loved the stretch, the way he could hit every inch of her, the way his hand was rubbing her clit til she couldn’t see.

“Jug,” she moaned into his neck, louder than before.

He pushed himself deeper as if it was a punishment for breaking her promise, “Shhhh,” he hushed her. His other hand caressing her back, keeping her against him since her sense of balance had blatantly disappeared.

Jughead grabbed her right leg off his waist, his fingers tickling the back of her knee as he propped her leg open, placing her foot on top of the desk. He opened her up more, allowing him to hit her spot deep inside. She let out a inaudible cry of his name, her hands gripping his shirt like bed sheets, trying to muffle her moans in the fabric, but they were too loud. He was almost too deep. It was mind blowing, she couldn’t even think, much less control her mouth. His right arm came around her head, pushing her hair out of her face and finding its place over her mouth, keeping her sobs to a minimum volume. She couldn’t process any of it, she could barely see. He felt her tightening, clenching down around him, they were both so close. But she was so weak and fragile in his arms.

“Christ,” he grunted, not being able to hold back any longer. She couldn’t either. They both released, their sweaty bodies relaxing instantly.

His hips kept moving both of them through it until they were finished completely. He pulled his member out and wiped both of them clean with some tissues from the box behind them. Jug helped her get dressed, putting everything on quickly. Betty giggled looking up at this hair which she had fluffed up in a mess, reaching up to fix it and he put his beanie on.

“We should go figure out what happened,” Betty mumbled before he gave her another rough kiss.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up, “I agree.”

They left the office clean, and he held her side close to him, knowing he hadn’t given her enough time to recover, so he held her close. Of course, they went to the student lounge first, figuring that’s where everyone would be.

Jug’s face brightened when he saw them, “Oh, what’d we miss?” He asked as Betty flopped on the couch next to Kevin, Jughead finding a spot next to her.

“Well, Honey is done here and is now the headmaster at Stonewall. That’s pretty much it.” Archie sighed leaning back in the chair.

Jughead didn’t seem to care, he just put his arm around Betty as they sat in silence. “I’m tired now,” Betty whisper. He kissed the top of her head with a chuckle.

Kevin couldn’t shake off his smirk knowing what must’ve happened in the office. He wasn’t the only one to notice Betty’s legs shaking like leaves, Veronica and Cheryl were cluelessly concerned.

“Cousin Betty, you don’t look good.”

Veronica scoffed, “Yeah you look like you—oh, never mind,” she laughed and looked at Kevin with a stupid grin. He nodded at her, assuring that her assumption was right.

“What?” Cheryl and Archie said in synch.

Betty sighed, “I feel great though,” she muttered, taking a shaky breath. Jughead looked at her legs and gripped her knee, trying to stop the movement which was finally beginning to calm. She snuggled into his side.

“Ew,” Reggie looked away, figuring it out as well.

Cheryl let out a snort and looked at Kevin, who just nodded along.

“Can we not discuss this please?” Betty mumbled, hiding her red face in Jug’s flannel. She just wanted to go home and cuddle naked with Jughead all day, but nope. School.

Archie kept looking at Veronica, confused. “Archie, you’re always clueless.” Cheryl teased him and sighed, finally stopping her laughter as the watched the couple settle comfortably at each other’s sides.


	11. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jughead is working his last shift of the summer, a notorious blonde walks to for a final tan before school. He may or may not fall into her seduction trap by the poolside.

Jughead had been working as the pool boy at the local country club all summer. It was a private, prestige place that people like him were never seen at. But he got the job, and always worked his ass off in the heat. Today was his last day though, so he felt like slacking off a little. No one was here except the old couple that sat beside the pool in the shade all day.

He was nearly half asleep in his chair until a blonde walked in alone. His eyes peeled open at the sight. Betty Cooper, most popular girl at school, besides the infamous Cheryl Blossom. She was innocent, didn’t sleep around as much as her friends, but he always noticed a glint in her eyes whenever he looked at her. However, he had never once seen her here. He didn’t even know she was a member nor did he know about the body she hid under her sweaters and was now barely covered by a light pink bikini that clung to her skin.

Jug watched her from his side of the pool as she walked to the lounge chairs in the direct sunlight. She leaned over and effortlessly threw her hair into a messy ponytail, and laid down on her stomach.

His mouth was watering just looking at her. The curve of her hips and her chest, even her ass, which he’d never acknowledged til this perspective.

Betty’s hands reached up and unclipped her top, then let it lay beneath her. The side of her breasts pugged out as she lay on her stomach, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He had to sit up to cover his tent, which was all too obvious in his swim trunks.

Her face faced him, eyes closed and relaxed as the sun beat down on her.

Jug forced himself to look away for a while, but once the old people left, his eyes went straight back to her beautiful body.

He scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. The country club was closing in a couple minutes, that could be his way of finally talking to her. He stood up and walked over to her.

“Betty, the country club is closing in a couple minutes.” He told her shyly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She didn’t even flinch at the fact that was right in front him, practically naked.

She smirked, “Okay.” He turned around and started to walk away before she stopped him. “Hey.” Her voice was low and sultry, almost asking him to kiss her.

He spun around and saw her propping herself up on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. His eyes flitted down to her breasts, hanging under her, just barely touching the fabric of her towel.

He cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t have another hard on. “Yeah?”

“Come here,” she ordered him and of course, he listened. He’d do anything he told her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to kneel in front of her.

Her eyes looked to his lips, and she leaned in, devouring his mouth in a strong, saturated kiss. Their faces pushed hard against each other. Her hand reached to him and pulled his chin closer, but he broke away.

“Do you even know my name?” He asked. Southsiders weren’t popular at her north side school, especially serpents.

She giggled, “Jughead Jones. Serpent King. I know exactly who you are.” She whispered in a flirty tone, pulling his face in for another kiss, flicking her tongue against his, making him submit to her lips.

Betty dragged her hand away from his face and lightly smoothed down his body, then grabbed his member, massaging it. He grunted into her mouth, and let his hand to her chest, kneading her breast under her. She smiled against his lips as his touch sent electricity straight to the pool of heat between her legs, feeling her heart beat so low.

He was throbbing from her touch, her hand working him slowly. Then she snuck her hand down his trunks, her fingertips lightly tracing down his length. He groaned and steadied himself, grabbing the side of the chair as he knelt on the concrete in front of her. She broke the kiss and her teeth tugged at her lower lip as she wrapped her hand around him.

“Betts,” he groaned into her hair.

She looked down at what she was doing under his swimsuit, letting him balance his head on the top of hers. Her hand gripped him harder, and jerked up and down him faster, feeling the head of him start to drip . She licked her lips and leaned forward, sucking the skin over his pulse point on his collar bone.

It didn’t take long before he was spilling into his shorts and her hand. She took her hand away from his heat and wiped it gently on her towel. Their eyes met again, both begging for each other.

“Turn off the cameras,” she ordered, whispering into his ear.

He stood, breathing heavily and his chest sweating, and ran into the building next to the pool.

She laid there for a little while, a smirk hidden on her lips as she waited for him to come back and fuck her.

She looked up when she heard his footsteps coming back to her, noticing he had a new pair of shorts on. “They’re off,” he told her and kept walking past her. She turned her head around to find him getting behind her on the lounge chair, his shorts were off and he was sprung free. Her eyelids fluttered at the sight.

He pushed her legs down, feet resting on the ground and straddling the chair, and pulled her bottoms to the side. She watched him and he made his entrance, stretching her.

“Damn, you’re tight like this,” he grunted as he thrusted into her. He leaned down and kissed her back as she moaned, quickly grabbing the legs of the lounge chair to steady herself. His hand dug under her and pinched her nipple lightly, then massaged both of them as he sucked bruises onto the back of her neck.

“Fuck,” she breathed, her head hanging low as she was propped up. He was so deep, hitting every inch of her walls, thrusting in and out at the exemplary pace. He was no beginner at this. “Jughead,” she cried.

He straightened up and put his hand into her bottoms, under their connection and found her clit swollen, begging for attention. His fingers rubbed her teasingly, making her jerk against him. He smirked, feeling her walls clench down.

His other hand traveled up her warm body, and ran his fingers through her blonde locks, then pulled at her ponytail, tugging her head back as she let out a blissful moan, quickly falling in love with his dominance.

“Take it,” he dictated her, keeping his grip on her hair as he continued to pick up his pace.

She sobbed his name, loosing her breath more and more every time he hit her spot, but she couldn’t hold on. She released on him, moaning in pure elation.

He pulled his hand away from her clit and held her hip, keeping her close to him. His fingers pulled her ponytail to the side so she looked back at him, “I’m not finished yet.” He growled in deep voice, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

He released her ponytail from his grip, holding her hips and backside against him with both hands, taking total control.

Her walls tightened again, already nearing a second release as he twitched inside of her. They spilled in unison, riding through it. He pulled out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up and turning her around so he could get a full look at her as she caught her breath. His hand grabbed her chin and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.

“I may be weak while talking to girls, but not when I do this,” he informed her, looking up and down her shaking bare body. He didn’t bother kissing her again before putting his shorts on and getting up.

She covered her chest and called out to him, “Wait.”

He looked back as he headed into the building, leaving her naked and recovering from two orgasms, “I know where to find you. Elm Street.”


	12. The Red and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extension of the scene of Betty and Jughead in the Red and Black in 2x03.

“Are you worried about me?” Jughead teased with a goofy smile as he sauntered over to Betty with his hands on his hips. She had asked about his safety at Southside high school and he found it too cute to not joke about it.

She looked around the office and her shoulders fell, sighing. “Well yeah, Jug.”

A smile played on her lips when she saw the expression on his face, but she couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, glowing slightly in the light from the singular lamp in the office. She crossed her arms and held her gaze. His hand came up and started to gently rub her collarbone, teasing the skin around the chain of her necklace. Her eyes fell to his lips, immediately darkening at the thought of kissing him. 

“I thought you liked me reckless?” He said, looking down at her with a smirk.

They both kept looking back and forth between each other’s lips and knew what was about to happen. Betty started stepping forward and he grabbed her neck, pulling her against him as her mouth opened naturally, already accustomed to letting his tongue win the battle for dominance. Her hands cupped his face as he grabbed her waist, knowing just how close they both were. Only four layers between them. 

He turned his body so he could lean against the desk in the middle of the room, spreading his legs so her small body could nestle in between them. She moved into the kiss, feeling his tongue sweep over her lips before entering them, tracing along her tongue. Their saliva and hot breaths mingling as she moaned into his mouth from the friction between her legs and his hands gripping her sides like his life depended on it. They moved sensually and fast, and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. 

His hands danced up her sides and cupped her breasts over her sweater, his thumbs roughly caressing them as his long fingers dug into the fabric under her arms and pulled her body even closer, minimizing the space between them completely. 

And she felt him against her inner thigh, hard. They’d been in similar situations before, leading up to what could be sex, but she had never actually felt his boner. It startled her and she jerked into him out of reflex, but he didn’t realize why. He liked the friction of him hard between her legs and smirked against her lips. 

Betty broke the kiss and pulled back. “I don’t want our first time to be in here, Jug,” she stammered. 

Her hands were still on his thighs, but now there was space between them, space that she wanted to be filled with her own body, but she needed to know what was going on before continuing. His hands fell down her sides and held her hips lightly as he looked into her eyes. His eyebrows had knitted together with confusion. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” She repeated.

He shrugged and licked his lips, swollen and red from their heated exchange. “Then I won’t touch you like that,” Jughead stated easily, he was in so deep with her that at this point, he’d do anything she told him. 

Her eyes flitted down to his bulge, “But-”

“Don’t think about me, I can still help you without touching you that way.”

She bit back at grin at the idea, butterflies filling her stomach. “How?” 

He huffed out a laugh and twisted his torso around to just barely pushed things away from him on the desk, finding just enough room for her knees on each side of him. He looked at her again, “Let me show you.” He grabbed her hips tighter and pulled her body between his legs. Then suddenly, he lifted her up and guided her knees to find comfort on the desk so she was straddling him, his tent settling right under her heat. She let a moan flee her lips as most of her weight was distributed on his boner, which she could very easily feel against her own arousal. 

Jughead’s eyes went dark at the sound and caught her attention by kissing down her neck, biting slightly over her pulse point and then smoothing his tongue over the reddening skin. His hands held her hips tight, pressing them together. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, beginning to move his hips up and against her. 

She gulped and her head fell to his shoulder, holding the lapels of his denim jacket to stay balanced. She had never felt anything like this before. Ever. Of course there had been a few times where she tried to explore her body alone, but she never felt this way. It was wildly different with someone doing the things to work her body, his warmth all around her and his searing kisses down her neck. 

She breathed heavily into his ear, grinding her hips into him as he did the same. 

“Fuck,” she muttered. 

He pressed kisses into her neck , nipping at the skin. He had to fight the urge to hold her breasts again, instead squeezing her sides so they didn’t go too far. He could feel her pulsating through all the layers, he knew she was wet and he wanted to feel her fully on him. He knew whenever that moment would come it would be literal heaven, but for now he just wanted to give her a high, knowing from previous conversations between them that she had never had one. So he kept thrusting into her, making her legs shake and she let out a cry. 

He pushed her ponytail off her face and dragged his tongue across her jawline then kissed her, cupping her cheek softly with his hands as they’d gotten a rhythm down. 

“Jug,” she started but another moan escaped her and she started to relish in the feeling he was providing her. 

He bit her bottom lip and tugged on it before kissing her deeply, his tongue sweeping through her mouth. She started to fall apart on his lap. Her hands ruffled through his hair, pushing off his beanie. 

“Mmm?” He responded to his name. 

She was panting and her eyes rolled back, falling into a daze. “I’m gonna…” 

“Go ahead, Betts,” he told her, holding her backside and feeling her shake. 

He wanted to rub her through her jeans. God, he wanted to touch her, see how much he actually affected her. 

He thrust against her one last time and she moaned his name while she unraveled. She spilled into her own panties, something she never imagined herself doing. It felt fucking incredible. She couldn’t think but somehow still wondered, ‘if he can do this then how good is it gonna be when it’s real?’

He kissed her collarbone lightly, waiting for her to come down from her high. 

After a moment, she sat back onto his thighs and looked at him with wide eyes. She started to say something, but stopped herself, not really sure of what she’d say to him after that.

“See, I didn’t even fucking touch you.” He licked his lips with a sigh and pushed a flyaway from her ponytail out of her face. 

She exhaled sharply and smiled childishly, “I cant imagine what would’ve happened if we were somewhere,” she looked around the room hesitantly, “a little more comfortable.” 

“I love you,” he smiled back.

She pressed a light kiss onto his lips, “I love you too.”

She hugged him and rested her head in the crook of his neck, still very obviously straddled on his erection. “Now let’s get you home to change out of those jeans.” He offered and she agreed with a hint of uncomfort in her expression. 

“Take me home,” she flirted and stepped off his lap. 

He grabbed his things and helped her put her jacket over her shoulders and they started walking down the dark hallway. He could feel her darkening inspection on him as they neared the exit.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I might have to take you to bed, babe.” He said seriously, flustering her and making her giggle.


	13. Watching it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Bughead’s last scene in 4x18, but instead of a call from Cheryl, they decide to watch the tape.

“It was actually called ponytail playmate?” Betty asked in a light voice, resting her head in her hand as she looked at Jughead.

He nodded, “Yeah.” 

She cringed and shook her head, feeling disgusted and violated. 

“Just when we thought Brett Weston Wallis couldn’t be any more of a creep, huh?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood and make her feel a little less uncomfortable. She giggled and looked into his eyes. 

She sighed and fumbled with the hem of her skirt, “Soo, people saw it?” She croaked, trying not to imagine it. He nodded and lightly rubbed her arm. “I mean… when they threatened to leak it, I wanted to take the power back, you know? But I didn’t even think about people actually watching it… and seeing us.” She gulped and looked up at Jug with fear in her eyes. “Do you think other people at school saw it?” 

“Well, probably. I don’t think too many did considering Ethel stole it, claiming she didn’t want others to see it.” 

“D-did Charles see it?” 

“I haven’t asked him, but I will.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled faintly and her shoulders fell.

“Come here,” Jughead muttered and pulled her against his chest, kissing the top of her head and fixing her hair. His arms wrapped around her as hers fell between them. 

Betty looked down at herself and shuddered. The idea of people seeing her body like that haunted her. She wanted to see what they saw. 

She pulled away and groaned. “Did you see it?” 

“I didn’t think it was right. I wanted to ask you before we destroyed it.” He explained and found her face, a light smirk hidden. He laughed, thinking she was joking. “You wanna watch it?” She nodded and straightened up. “You actually wanna watch it?”

She grimaced and pulled her legs under her, “Yeah, I guess. I want to see what people saw.”

He raised a brow.

“I mean… don’t you want to know what we look like?”

“I already know how you look, Betts.” He looked at her confused.

She shook her head and grabbed his hands, “No, not me and not you. Us. What we look like. Besides, I actually want to see what people saw of me.” She told him and pulled her hands away to smooth down her dress, gulping as the thought crept back into her mind. 

“Are you sure?” She nodded. “Fine, but not down here.” He said, grabbing the flash drive off the coffee table and standing up. 

She smiled and jumped up, giggling to herself as they snuck up the stairs to their bedroom. They locked the door and hurried to her desk, grabbing her computer and they both flopped onto the bed. Jughead quickly inserted the flash drive the FBI gave him and the thumbnail of his old dorm room showed up on the screen. 

They rested the laptop between them on the bed and Jughead looked up at her, finger hovering over the play button. She sighed frustratedly and clicked it herself. 

They watched themselves talk, then Betty straddled him and they kissed for a while. She looked up at Jughead’s lips, remembering the feeling, but he was focused on the screen so she looked away. 

They watched themselves get up and close the door, then find their up to his bed and take off each other’s clothes. Betty let out a little gasp when she saw Jughead take off her bra. The camera hadn’t caught all of her yet, only her side profile. Within a few short moments, she was on top of him, both bare and devouring each other’s lip. Even on the small screen you could see the detail of her body, and as her breasts were fully on view to the camera, Jughead paused it and turned the screen away. 

“We can’t watch this.” 

She looked into his eyes and decided to put her foot down. “I need to know what people saw.” 

Reluctantly, he agreed and continued the video. He didn’t watch though. Just remembering everything he felt that night had given him a hard on, right beside Betty. He watched her instead, just a few inches away. He studied the way she chew at her nails nervously and how her eyes were honed in on the screen. 

A loud moan came from the computer, easily detected as Betty’s and she hit the mute button immediately.

She remembered the feeling as well, and she felt herself pulsating. Her hands came up and tugged her ponytail free, getting hotter and hotter. 

He noticed her, he knew exactly what was going on. 

“Betty,” he mumbled. 

She caught his eye contact and murmured, “What?” 

He didn’t bother saying anything. Jug snapped the laptop shut and set it on the bedside table, then turned around and took her mouth in his. Hot steamy breaths escaped them and they mutually knew exactly where this was going. 

His teeth nipped at her earlobe and she shook. She lay on her back, as their legs were intertwined and he slowly hovered above her, kissing his way down to her collar bone. He quickly pulled off her dress and sweater, and she threw his shirt to the side. Their heartbeats quickened at each other’s touch, breathing on each other’s necks as he reached beneath her to unclip her bra and slid it out from between them. 

She pushed her bed spread down from beneath her and they scurried to get under it.

He leaned down and licked over her tight peak, tugging at it between his teeth before kissing down her stomach. He pulled her panties down and looked at her, dripping already. His kissed the inside of her thigh, then let his tongue drag up to find her heat. His arms dug under her thighs and gripped her sides, bring her closer to him. He licked through her swiftly, then again, and then he dove in. His tongue swirled inside her and he sucked her clit, making her moan and grasps tuffs of his hair, holding his mouth nearer. 

She gasped at the sensation of his tongue inside her, breathing onto her skin. “Fuck,” he groaned, his voice vibrating through her and a noiseless gasp escaped her warm lips again. Her back arched into him and he pulled away, crawling up and kissing her deeply, her taste mixing in their mouths. Their tongues flicked and dragged along each other. She smirked against his lips, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed. She let out a yelp in shock, but didn’t mind and bit his lower lip. 

He pushed her legs back on each side of her, and she smiled, resting her legs over his shoulders. He nudged his bulging tip against her swollen nub and her mouth fell open from the feeling, her fingers holding the sheets to steady her as he slid deep. The amazing stretch and he started to rock her back and forth, then sped up and leaned down to lock lips again. It was hot and steamy and their skin got sticky from the sweat. 

She raked her fingers through his hair and tug the ends as they held eye contact.

“Oh my god,” she sobbed as the tip of him nudged her spot, still burning deep inside, throbbing against it. 

He took his head down to her breasts and sucked a bruise onto one, taking it full in his mouth as his hands massaged the other. 

“I love you,” she whimpered as her walls tugged at his length, both of them nearing release. 

He didn’t respond, as her chest was filling his mouth, but he felt her tightening, making it even harder to hold back. He spilled inside of her, and she followed suit a few seconds later. 

He hovered over her, her legs still resting on his shoulders as they caught their breath. Hearts nearly beating out of their sweaty chests. 

“I love you, too.” They kissed again, and her legs dropped to the bed, him still buried inside. 

She broke the kiss and pushed away his little curl, “I don’t wanna move,” she sighed with a dazed smile. 

“Me neither.” He agreed and they switched positions, he laid on his back as she left her leg swum over his hip and used his chest as a pillow, their blankets covering their still connected bodies. 

“I don’t wanna keep watching it.” She said against his skin. 

He fixed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her temple, “Good. I’ll destroy every copy tomorrow… because neither of us are moving all night.” He reminded her, grabbing her back side and pushing her up higher on him. She gasped as he slid deeper and eased back into the content feeling, settling where she was.


End file.
